


Car Shopping

by anotherfngrl



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Classic Cars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Gil wakes up one morning after episode 13 to Jessica Whitley sipping coffee on his porch. Comment!fic prompt fill
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Car Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



To say Gil was surprised to wake up on Saturday and find Jessica Whitley sipping coffee on his front porch was an understatement.

"Err, can I help you?" he asked, looking around for the newspaper he'd come outside to collect. She was reading it, he realized.

"Oh, good, you're up! We need to get started," Jessica tells him brightly.

".... Started with what?" Gil asks. He's standing on his front porch in his pajamas, talking to a perfectly poised Jessica. He hasn't even had coffee yet. He figures he's allowed to be a little thrown off.

"Car shopping, of course! I know it was rather unavoidable, but Malcolm _did_ ruin your car. We simply must get you a replacement," Jessica tells him.

"Insurance hasn't payed out, yet," Gil tells her.

She looks nonplussed. "Gil, I am buying you a new car. Your old one was destroyed in one of my son's foolhardy schemes, when, yet again, he has been saved only at a dear cost to you." He starts to object, and Jessica holds up a hand. "I know you love him as dearly as I do, Gil. That doesn't make him any less destructive, Lord knows. This, I can fix."

Gil and Jessica have had many arguments over the years. Gil has even won some of them. This one, he can already tell is a losing battle. Jess is determined to give him this- better to go along and have some input, or he'll just find a car and title sitting in his driveway. The least he can do is be appreciative and gracious.

"Can I get dressed first?" Gil asks in wry amusement. Jessica agrees, and he goes to change.

When he returns, she's made herself at home in his kitchen and made coffee. She passes him a travel thermos fixed just the way he likes it- preferences she knows from many nights sleeping in shifts, to comfort Malcolm.

"Now, shopping!" she says, positively gleeful. Jessica is genuinely happy to give him this, and Gil is glad he's given in gracefully, for the sake of her joy.

Jessica takes them straight to a vintage car lot. "I know you like classics, Gil. This place has the best assortment, and what they don't have, I'm assured they can find."

Gil is quickly overwhelmed. He tries to ask prices, but Jessica shushes him. She knows nothing about cars, but turns out to be a very astute observer of style and preference.

When she shows him the '72 Corvette, Gil whistles, running a hand along it appreciatively. 

"She's beautiful, and they assure me the mileage is very low. Would you like to test drive? I've got the keys," Jessica tells him.

"You knew I'd love this one," he says, smiling. She does know him well.

"You have excellent taste," Jessica tells him with a smile.

Gil goggles at the price, when it's time to sign contracts. Jessica is adamant, and they compromise. She will buy the car, but she'll accept the insurance settlement for his old one toward the cost, when it comes in. Gil still feels conflicted about the gift, but her delight at picking the right car is infectious.

She sends her driver on, and he takes her home via Coney Island. They laugh like children, having fried food for dinner and watching the sunset from the pier.

"Thank you," Gil tells Jessica simply, tucking her into his side as a gust of wind blows them.

"Thank you," she returns, looking into his eyes. Gil smiles, and hugs her closer.


End file.
